


师生《Rumors》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：办公室，alpha发情期，口交，驾驶座，第三方
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 84





	师生《Rumors》（3）

“我只是在想……你今晚还会不会离开。”

离开？自遇见Thor·odinson开始，Loki就从来都没有后退过。他知道自己在和怎样的alpha纠缠，而且绝不只是年轻人的一腔孤勇。

omega就像一颗破坏力极强的钉子，钻进Thor墨守成规的生活，刺破alpha的谨慎和隐忍。Loki不管自己会掀起怎样的骇浪，他只想将这个迷人而优秀的alpha据为己有。

“为什么要离开？”Loki的语气天真而可恶，他握住了Thor的手，蜷缩在掌心最温暖的地方，“是时候认输了，教授。”

alpha嘶哑地笑了一声，揽着他匆匆往楼下走。Loki诧异地回头看还亮着灯的办公室，难道要在那里做……

“我不一定能清醒地开车回家，”Thor摩挲着omega的耳后，将人带进了便利店，“尤其还有你在身边。”

“挑一盒你喜欢的，”邪恶的alpha继续蛊惑少年，拉着Loki在摆满安Q套的货架前站定，“难道你想大着肚子迎接期末？”

“我才发现你是个变态……”omega半边身体都被哄得酥麻，心不在焉地随手指了一下，“别闹了，我明天还有课呢。”

“我的课。”Thor理直气壮地反驳，手里拿的却是另一盒，Loki的倔脾气立刻便上来了，拽着alpha的衣领控告他的独断专横。

Thor好脾气地没有吭声，等结完帐后捏了捏Loki气鼓鼓的面颊，这才状似不经意地提了一句：“下次挑的时候，记得看尺码。”

于是omega直到走回办公室了，都始终脸热得像颗红薯。

Thor一关上门便开始吻他，像扑食母鹿般发狠地啃咬，alpha情热的信息素在办公室内流窜，本能让Loki两腿发软地哆嗦。

“唔……别只顾着自己！”omega不服气地嘟囔，嘴唇上全是红肿的牙印，“我也想亲你……”

“这不一样吗？”Thor忍得够久了，从Loki带着毫无防备的香气靠近他的那刻起，抑制剂便完全失效。

“不一样！”

“好吧，捣蛋鬼。”教授先生只能无奈地停下，“你想亲哪里？”

“嗯……”那双狡猾的绿眼睛四处乱转，“睫毛。”

alpha意料之外地勾起唇，但还是温顺地垂着眼帘，低下头时深金的睫毛几乎遮住了湛蓝的眼睛。

Loki轻轻将唇印了上去，接着又贪心地吻过Thor的鼻梁，胡须柔软的嘴唇，甚至是下巴和喉结……像舔糖的猫一般不知餍足。

直到被Thor粗喘着捏住后颈，他还坏笑着狡辩：“我以为是多选题呢，教授。”

“脱光衣服，我要看着。”alpha不容置疑地实施惩罚，翻起袖口露出精壮的小臂，“然后趴在办公桌上，不许回头。”

别反抗。Loki的本能这样告诉他，服从这个alpha，遵从信息素的引领，Thor会给他想要的一切。

男孩慢吞吞地脱下外套，粗糙的毛衣向上拎时蹭过他悄悄挺立的乳尖，这让Loki瑟缩了一下才继续，然后是紧身的牛仔裤，“啪嗒”堆落在脚边。

“我想穿着鞋……”Loki浑身赤裸，只踩着脏兮兮的白球鞋，可他却不懂这样反而更加诱人，“地上好凉。”

“当然，我不会让你感冒。”Thor的手掌抚过少年的脊背，温柔却坚定地将他压在办公桌上，“接下来全交给我，好吗？乖一些……”

“嗯？哼唔、Thor嗯……”男孩儿的雌穴紧绷成了一条柔软的小缝，害羞地躲在腿缝深处，alpha直接掰开臀瓣舔了进去，舌尖刮蹭着饱满弹性的嫩肉，“胡子胡子！蹭得好痒……”

“安静点，”alpha严厉地拍了拍他发屁股，“否则我就直接操你了。”

Loki识相地不吭声了，蜷着双臂趴在办公桌上哼哼，费力地踮起打颤的双腿配合男人的舔弄，像学走路的小鹿般摇摇晃晃地站不稳。

“怎么教都教不会，嗯？”Thor用拇指戳进雌穴里搅动，听见omega的呜咽中没有痛苦的意味后便把人翻了过来，“帮我套上，candy。”

“流氓……”Loki的臀肉被桌沿磕得凹陷，不舒服地四处扭动，撕安全套时弄得满手都是油，“该死！我抓不住……”

alpha的阴茎勃起后狰狞硕大，第一次做时Loki没有仔细看，此刻光是握在手里都心惊胆战。

“摸够了吗？”Thor下流地在omega的掌心挺了挺腰，发情期的alpha简直毫无风度和底线，“光这样可不够止痒。”

Loki胡乱地折腾一通，试图制服手里骇人的大家伙，Thor却完全不肯闲下嘴，低头啃咬着男孩胸口少得可怜的软肉，让它们肿得像蒸熟的小包子。

“好……套好了……”Loki结结巴巴地提醒alpha，有些茫然地被男人推倒在办公桌上，直到alpha扛起他的大腿顶进来时，omega才尖叫着顿悟这个姿势能干得多深，“不唔啊……嗯、嗯！”

男孩的穴道过于细窄，alpha被夹得停顿了一下才用力全插进去。Thor的黑毛衣被抓挠得几乎脱线，但他只知道像野兽般冲撞发泄，omega踢蹬的双腿挂在臂弯间摇晃，紧致的小屁股被操得水声不断。

Loki挣扎间把办公桌上的教案和电脑全扫了下去，哭喊着捂住快被顶穿的肚子求饶，但发情的alpha充耳不闻，Thor眼神深暗地盯着他们交合的地方，汗水顺着紧皱的眉间淌下。

直到桌椅都开始不堪重负地咯吱晃动时，omega已经连睁眼的力气都没有，软倒在桌面上摇摇晃晃地呜咽，天花板上的白炽灯像雪花般在脑海中飞舞。

Thor将他抱了起来，压到了书柜前继续交媾。Loki垂着脑袋轻声呜咽，办公室里全是淫靡的肉体碰撞声和alpha的粗喘。

“你棒极了……小哭包，瞧瞧你。”Thor舔吻着男孩面颊上的泪和汗，omega的所有体液都是甘露，就像碾碎在舌尖的浆果，“听话，再吞深一些……你能为我做到的，嗯？”

“不唔……别动了、嗯啊！”Loki混乱晕眩地摇头踢蹬，alpha戳在体内肆虐的性器却像蟒蛇般凶悍，仿佛要把他的五脏六腑都撞得移位，变成只为性爱存在的容器。

“叫轻一些，”Thor无奈地捏了捏omega的鼻尖，男孩儿可怜的呜咽便成了嗡嗡的闷哼，“楼下的保安都要听见了。”

“那你也轻一点啊！”Loki继续嗡嗡地嘟囔，“哼嗯、唔……屁股疼……”

“孩子气。”alpha一松手后被omega抬头咬住手掌磨牙，凶狠地咕噜着抗议Thor的色欲熏心，“嘶……看来还有力气闹腾。”

张牙舞爪的omega突然腾空，下一秒就被男人缠抱着滚到了地上，魁梧的alpha沉沉压制着Loki，不顾男孩吃痛的哀叫便耸动着腰杆后入，交叠湿热的身体将木地板沁出了一层白雾。

“省点眼泪，candy。”Thor突然退了出来，看着那个合不拢的小穴里流出半透明的润滑剂和体液，而Loki正空虚地扭动腰杆，“我会在你的身体里成结，那可能会让你昏过去，毕竟你的年纪还小……”

意识模糊的omega面颊通红，并不知道自己将会引来怎样的折磨。Loki被alpha托起腰腹轻轻顶弄，然后在他彻底放松下来时突然发力，阴茎狠狠撞进青涩的生殖腔后快速成结，膨胀成了前所未有的巨大。

omega短促地叫了一声，便颤栗着失去了知觉，柔软的小腹像怀孕的雌兽般隆起，紧闭着眼睛本能地夹紧腿根，将alpha绞得闷声低吼。

Loki不安地睡去又醒来了很多次，以他的身体承受壮年alpha的发情期还太早，甚至出现了低烧的应激反应。

平静下来的Thor始终在愧疚地照顾小omega，脱下贴身的背心一点点擦净他腿间的爱液，直到天蒙蒙亮时才抱着蜷缩在怀里的男孩，靠在椅子上眯了一会儿。

“还疼吗？”走廊里人声渐响，眼圈红肿的Loki也皱着眉醒来，迷迷糊糊地用鼻尖蹭alpha一夜间浓密了许多的胡须，“有没有哪里不舒服？”

“嗯……背酸，膝盖疼。”omega打来个哈欠，又懒懒地缩了回去，“你这么沉还好意思压着我……”

“真的没事？”Thor沙哑地低笑了一声，依旧不放心，“我怕我弄伤了你。”

“能有什么事？我年轻着呢！”Loki虚张声势地站起来扭了扭腰，又龇牙咧嘴地捂住屁股，“教授，我想请假……今天坐不了硬板凳！”

“理由充分，反正我随时都能给你补上进度。”Thor借着书橱的玻璃门整理衣冠，想起他们昨晚在这上面的荒淫无度，又黏糊地弯腰亲亲他的男孩，“Loki，等我下课回来……”

“还要做？”小omega大惊失色，裹紧了教授宽大的风衣，“我、我其实挺疼的……”

见鬼，怎么尽往自己的坑里跳！

“alpha的发情期消退的比较慢，但我绝对不会在再失控了。”Thor一脸正直地保证，将热咖啡塞进Loki的手心，“好好休息，有事给我发短信。”

“要认真上课啊，教授——”Loki蔫坏地拖长了语调，等alpha关上门后又捂着脸偷笑了起来。捣蛋鬼翘着脚巡视办公室，无聊透顶地打开被自己摔缺一个角的笔记本。

那个突兀的文档刚被点开，Loki便长长地“哇哦”了一声。

Thor在风景摄影上很有造诣，文档里的照片多是他们初遇的那个海岛，但还夹杂着几张Loki的睡颜，或是被雾岚遮盖朦胧的背影，白色床单拖曳在曼妙的腰线。

得意又窃喜的omega用手机拍了下来，还要发给教授先生兴师问罪，没过多久便收到了回信。

“别删，”Thor打字很快，显然是第一次在自己的课堂上开小差，“我喜欢它们。”

“可你这是偷拍omega学生的艳照啊，教授。”

“那时候你还不是我的学生。”Thor完全不接受威胁，“你就是想让我分心，Loki。”

“你已经分心了，教授。”omega哼着小调在椅子上翻了个身蜷着，“在想什么？”

“昨晚，”Loki几乎能想像出Thor是怎样靠在讲台上，衣冠楚楚地打出这段下流话，“你把我咬得很紧。”

omega重重啧了一声，浑身赤裸地套上了alpha昨晚被扯坏的毛衣里，高领遮掉了Loki的半张脸，衣摆堪堪遮在臀部中央。

于是正在布置小组作业的odinson教授又收到了一张图片，他的课代表正在办公室造反，镜头里只有白花花的大腿和什么都遮不住的黑毛衣，以及凑近挑衅他的绿眼睛。

“只有这些？”Thor慢吞吞地回复，像是吊足了胃口，“我只看见了一件饱受摧残的毛衣。”

“odinson教授！”一个面颊上有浅浅雀斑的女孩儿举起手，“我们小组的主题有些分歧……”

少年人们叽叽喳喳地围了上来，从课题聊到Thor刚刚在盯着手机笑什么，直到十分钟后才让他脱身。

alpha长呼一口气，随手点开新消息时却沉下了脸色。

“店长！”少年裹着围巾溜到咖啡厅的后厨，为能躲过一次“体力活”而暗自窃喜，虽然没有房租的压力，但Loki还是要做一份兼职来赚生活费，“我来顶Natasha的白班，她晚上过来——”

好吧，丢下发情期中的alpha确实很缺德，但Loki可没有被Thor榨干的义务，就让那老混蛋自食“独身主义”的恶果吧！

“什么急事一定要走，”等到快下课的时候，Thor终于发来短信兴师问罪，“你还有精力到处乱跑？”

“我朋友有急事！”Loki耳边响起odinson教授严厉的声音，心虚地躲在收银台后胡扯，“很急……出车祸了！”

抱歉了fandral，希望你一切平安。

“上次的朋友？”“嗯！”

屏幕暗了下去，Thor没有再发来短信。Loki调整了一下制服的小领结，确保脖颈上的吻痕都被好好遮住。

“你的美式，Amanda。”来咖啡厅的学生渐渐多了起来，Loki在校内没有特别亲密的朋友，他总是把精力放在Thor身上，“怎么点了两杯？我想Jimmy要伤心了。”

“oh，别提那讨厌鬼，我倒是希望喝这杯咖啡的人能当我的男友！”金发姑娘爽朗地笑起来，又调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“但odinson教授的脸色不太好，那可真吓人……”

“没人比我更害怕了，”Loki八面玲珑的笑容瞬间僵硬，他这才发现坐在咖啡厅角落的alpha，“well，我觉得Thor·odinson不会成为任何人的男朋友。”

“你的咖啡，sir。”黑发服务生端着托盘溜了过去，惴惴不安地放下咖啡，“我能解释……”

“用另一个谎言？”Thor的手边开着笔记本，视线甚至没有离开屏幕，“去工作吧，我在意的不是这些。”

怎么又不把话说清楚？Loki忍住冲顾客翻白眼的冲动，也板着脸走回了吧台。

等接班的俄罗斯女生换好制服，Loki才抽空看了一眼角落，Thor依旧坐在那里，仿佛教案和考题永远都看不完。

“你们有事？”Natasha咬着皮筋扎起红发，十分凌厉地点穿了omega的小心思，“相信我darling，我身边的姑娘们就喜欢年纪大的alpha，大多都没好结果。”

“你不是第一个这么说的，”Loki不打算招惹她，“但她们都没退缩，不是么？”

见好就收从来都不是他具有的优点。

Loki从未见过Thor真正发怒的样子，alpha长时间的沉默就已经让小omega不敢吱声。直到他们坐进了车里，沉不住气的小骗子终于开始试图打破僵局。

“我只是想喘口气，真的。”Thor的袖口被扯了一下，扭头便看见男孩漂亮的面孔凑近自己，没心没肺地笑眯眯求饶，“好啦好啦，以后不会……”

alpha突然捏住了Loki的后腰，以无法反抗的力量将他拖到驾驶座，然后将omega箍在怀里吻住。

“唔！嗯……”Loki不安地推着男人的胸膛，刚换上的衬衫转眼间又被撕下肩头，“怎么现在就、啊！会被看见……”

“不会。”男孩骑在alpha的腿侧扭动挣扎，紧身的牛仔裤根本脱不下来，Thor直接顺着裆缝撕开，“你根本就没意识到自己错在哪里，Loki。”

“别……啊！嗯唔——”alpha自己只拉开裤链，半硬着就摁下Loki的肩膀顶了进去，omega捂着嘴被颠得头昏脑胀，恍惚间想起Thor似乎没有戴套，“求你、嗯呃……不要、要射进……”

“要还是不要？”Thor根本不给他回答的机会，发了狠般将Loki压在方向盘上肏，任由男孩叫哑了嗓子，“你不该拿别的alpha当借口……”

什么？Loki还来不及细想，Thor又猛得压下他的胯，鸡蛋大的顶端碾着生殖腔膨胀，而alpha的大掌还揉捏着男孩的臀肉，让他的穴肉自发收缩着吮吸阴茎。

路边疾驶而过的车突然鸣笛，吓得Loki猛颤了一下，终于崩溃地咬住Thor的肩头哭了起来。

“你不能这么对我……”小骗子打了个哭嗝，趴在年长alpha的怀里蹭鼻涕，“你明知道Amanda不怀好意，还要你当她的男朋友……”

“她是我另一科的课代表，只是店门口碰见了。”Thor哭笑不得地用手指擦掉男孩的眼泪，发现越擦越多后只好作罢，小心眼的omega还一声不吭地瞪着他，“但你是我最喜欢的课代表，嗯？”

“那还差不多，”Loki闷闷地搂住了alpha劲瘦的腰，Thor动得慢了些，温热的体温毫无隔阂地填满他，“哼嗯……不戴套做好舒服……”

“胆子越来越大了，”Thor很想警告Loki别太相信alpha的自制力，但看着小omega信任又享受地在怀里咕噜的模样笑了起来，“听话，回去继续。”

Loki慵懒地哼哼着表示赞同，他也不想大着肚子上学，但鉴于alpha的持久实力，omega打算再赖一会儿……

“笃笃。”突然有人敲了敲车窗，Loki下意识扭过头，和金发女孩儿四目相对———单方面的，感谢上帝车外的人看不见他！

“该死！”男孩弓着身钻进驾驶座下方的空档，还好Thor把座椅向后调了一些，只要把外套罩在腿上就能遮住他，“都怪你！”

“你好，Amanda。”被无辜牵连的教授降下车窗，身为beta的女孩没有闻到性爱的气味，“关于考试范围还有疑问吗？”

“唔，是的。”Amanda有些疑惑向来绅士的Thor怎么不下车，只好弯腰和他交流，“上个期末的……”

Loki胆战心惊地躲在alpha的两腿间，外套下浑浊的空气里全是浓稠的信息素味，那根折磨他的阴茎就眼前，坏心眼的omega不甘寂寞地舔了一下。

Thor似乎吓了一跳，不动声色地用膝盖夹住了男孩的肩膀。

Amanda还在热情地絮絮叨叨，Loki翻了个白眼，得寸进尺地含住了圆润的顶端，他对口交毫无经验，Thor被omega的牙磕得浑身紧绷。

Loki觉得自己又湿了，就像在酒桌下吃alpha阴茎就能高潮的小荡妇，这都要怪Thor，于是男孩吞得更深，连面颊都被戳得鼓了起来，罩在头上的外套摇摇欲坠。

“odinson教授，”烦人的Amanda关切地询问，“你发烧了吗？这天可真够冷的……”

Thor终于生硬地搪塞了真正的学生，他一关上车窗，趴在大腿间的那个便扑了上来，湿淋淋地瘫在男人身上扭动。

“快点，操你的……”年轻的诱惑和美色让alpha理智崩断，Loki急切地用腥甜的嘴唇吻他，腿根蹭着Thor被自己舔得湿亮的性器，“我要你……”

如果这就是惩罚。

Loki勾着唇放浪呻吟，alpha被情欲扭曲的面孔被汗水模糊，车窗上泛起纯白的雾气，而他也几乎被浸在浓白的精液里。

我甘愿犯下惊世骇俗的罪孽。

在那之后又过了两个月，Loki渡过了人生中第一个有alpha陪伴的发情期。他几乎要死在床上，Thor是最完美又最贪得无厌的情人，哄骗着饥渴的omega玩透了许多花样。

到后来，alpha只要坐在床边望着Loki解下领带，他就开始为今晚的惊喜而腿软躁动。

Loki甚至开始怀疑Thor在有意调教自己，教导一个青涩的漂亮男孩儿如何在床上变成荡妇，如何只对唯一的alpha张开腿……但目前为止，他都甘之如饴。

直到从三周前开始，Thor频繁地眯起眼看远处的东西，似乎连眼镜都已经不管用，两周前他开始莫名其妙地踉跄，若不是反应快，他早就摔了好几次跤。

“只是期末太累了，我没有生病。”alpha向Loki保证他已经去医院看过，“这学期快结束了，你的公寓手续办的怎么样？”

若是在平时，Loki绝对会因为Thor想要赶走自己而大闹一场，但所有的事都太反常了，他不打算丢下Thor一个人面对。

终于，在听见Thor正在打电话办停职手续时，Loki忍无可忍地推开了书房的门。

“你还要瞒我多久？！”男孩气势汹汹地把alpha逼到墙角，又自顾自红了眼眶，“Thor，你的眼睛都快要看不见了啊……”

“摸着桌沿才能拿到杯子，口述给助教打字才勉强做出的教案……”Loki哽咽着推了Thor一把，“你还要骗我说没有生病？！”

“我没事，Loki，相信我。”Thor的安慰完全失去了作用，他只能抱住几乎要嚎啕大哭的男孩，哪怕此时只能看见Loki近在咫尺模糊五官，“天……别这样，你才是我最不敢面对的后果。”

“那就告诉我真相，”Loki吸了吸鼻子，暗自发誓再也不要撒谎，他受够被欺瞒了，“否则我就哭到和你一样瞎为止。”

“我早就预料到会有这一天，病灶就在我的基因里。”Thor居然还笑得出来，留恋地摸着男孩的面颊，“这只是初期症状，我的父亲因此死于38岁。”

“可你才32岁！”Loki难以置信地大叫，但又发现所有的狡辩都显得苍白无力，“一定还有救的，是脑部的问题吗？你再去多看看医生——”

“是，我知道……别哭，candy。”Thor轻声哄着他，涣散的瞳孔仍然温柔地望向Loki，“我会和父亲一样接受手术，但成功的概率并不比当年高多少。”

“我明白，我真的……我听得懂。”Loki恨不得能立刻长大，证明自己能承受得了Thor说出的每一个字，“只是别丢下我，哪怕你不得不……至少现在别让我走。”

“我对你已经太自私了，Loki。”Thor轻轻拍着男孩的脊背，嗓音渐渐低沉，“那就不要走，至少你伤心的时候我可以听见。”

“我会前所未有地粘人，”Loki立刻破涕为笑，像八爪鱼一般搂紧了他的alpha，“那你还坚持独身主义吗，教授？”

“这是遗传病，我可能一生都不会有孩子，”Thor仍然还在四顾忧虑，就像他那个年纪的所有成年人，“这对你不公平……”

“那我们先谈一场恋爱吧，”Loki轻轻吻着Thor的鼻梁，他大概是疯了，居然对一个命不久矣的alpha求爱，“别自恋了老家伙，谁要给你生孩子？”

“好吧，好吧……”Thor闷笑着嘀咕，他闭着眼也能找到Loki的嘴唇，因为永远都会有人回应，“你是我的第一个男朋友，小家伙。”

“你也没时间找第二个了！”Loki依旧鼻尖泛酸，他当然惧怕死亡，但只要面对Thor就胸膛发热，无所畏惧，“快去睡觉，接下来你归我管，教授。”

“我很快就不是了。”Thor笑着叹了口气，抱起他的男孩儿走进卧室。只要他还抱得动，只要Loki不怕和他一起摔跤，他们就会永远都这么做。

当Thor最后一次走进教室时，所有学生都听说了他离职的原因。病症的名称十分陌生，这位迷人的教授将会离开他们很长一段时间，也可能是永远。

Thor的视力依旧残存，至少能勉强辨别桌椅的间距。助教默契地替他写板书，alpha再次转身时，居然在第一排看见了Loki，哪怕只有模糊的轮廓也绝不会认错。

阳光如他们重逢那天一样斜照进高窗，Thor走向曾躲在后排吃早餐的捣蛋鬼，而Loki也正好将手伸到桌沿，众目睽睽之下，他们的手背一触即离。

“教授，”他的男孩笑得张扬肆意，仿佛永远都不会伤心，“我只是怕你看不清我。”

余下的每分每秒，我都要占据你的视线。


End file.
